The movement of right parallelepiped objects such as packages, boxes, and the like, often requires moving each object with one of its three dimensions, for example, the longest dimension in a given orientation. Yet, the objects are often inducted into a system in any orientation. It is, therefore, necessary to provide apparatus for determining the input orientation of the object and for manipulating the object such that the desired dimension is in the desired orientation.